


How Deep Loyalty

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [491]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Families of Choice, Gen, Loyalty, Post-Series, Religious Content, Spirit Animals, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I know this might sound weird, but do you think the dogs are so protective of me just because I have that bit of Damien's blood in my system?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 November 2016  
> Word Count: 579  
> Prompt: down  
> Summary: "I know this might sound weird, but do you think the dogs are so protective of me just because I have that bit of Damien's blood in my system?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This concept of how Damien's blood could affect Simone has been rattling around in my brain since we watched his blood heal and resurrect her in the series finale. That it's taken me this long into this project to finally start to deal with it merely means that it's been fermenting and brewing this whole time in the back of my mind.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She swears they have a kind of sentience that animals shouldn't have. Maybe sentience is the wrong word in this situation, but it's the best one she can come up with. They're always there when she's heading out for a run, regardless of how spur of the moment her decision is. She finds their company comforting and safe, but their preternatural connection to her is terrifying in its own right.

"Hey, Ann?" she asks, coming into the kitchen from her afternoon run. "Can I ask you something?"

Ann smiles, some emotion dancing in her eyes that Simone can't quite place, and points upstairs. "Shower and change, then add those clothes to the load in the washing machine and start it. Once you're done with that, come back and we'll talk."

Simone nearly makes a "mom" comment, but isn't sure how Ann would take that, so keeps it to herself. Instead, she chuckles and offers her a mock salute as she heads upstairs. The shower is quick and helps her settle back into her skin again. After she dresses, she grabs her dirty clothes and takes them down to the laundry room, starting the machine as ordered, then heads into the kitchen. She gets a mug of coffee and settles at the island, automatically reaching for the cutting board and knife that Ann has waiting for her.

"So what am I in charge of today, Chef Ann?" she asks with a smirk.

"Mise en place, of course. If you can get the onions first, that would be lovely. I need to get them sautéed to add in with the broth."

Simone does as she's asked, falling into the familiar cadence of their routine. It takes a few moments before she can ask her question.

"I know this might sound weird, but do you think the dogs are so protective of me just because I have that bit of Damien's blood in my system?"

Ann pauses what she's doing and turns to look at Simone with narrowed eyes. "The question is more likely whether or not you believe that, Simone."

"I mean, I kind of think that's what it is, but then I remember how they are with you and Margot and Jacob, and not of you have Damien's blood." She tilts her head to the side. "You don't, do you?"

"No," Ann replies with a soft laugh, the tightness around her eyes easing. "I think the fact that you're connected to Damien definitely plays a part in their loyalty to you, but that's not all there is to it. Margot and I have been very deeply involved in our own ways in Damien's ascension, so they accept us in that capacity. Both James and Jacob have very close connections to the hounds that include death, but that's a little different. Personally, I think the hounds know that we're all important to Damien in our own ways, and what's important to him is important to them."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Now that's not to say that they haven't made connections of their own to each of us, of course," Ann replies, returning to the pan in front of her. "But in the end, they are loyal to Damien first and foremost. If need be, they _would_ turn on any of the rest of us."

"Jesus!" Simone mutters, the memory of the hounds killing John Lyons coming to the forefront. "I hope to hell that never happens."

"You and me both."


End file.
